Moonlight Desires: The Episode DMW
by woahhhh its erin
Summary: This is the 4th season episode Moonlight Desires done my way, in other words it's the way I would have liked the episode to go, the storyline I would have liked to see the eppy follow. SeanEmma. DMW episode up. Changed to rated M for semiharsh language an
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight Desires: The Episode Done My Way**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_Hey hey guys what's up? It's me...Erin...remember me? Well of course you do, I'm the one whoWON'T UPDATE__her dang Senior Year story about Sean/Emma and JT/Manny. I actually forgot about it for some time, but now that I went back to it I will write a chapter 5. I will get it updated, sometime. I'm busy and stuff so IDK when, but I'm going to. I'm planning on it. Cause see, SY's not done. It's still an open book. I just need to get around to filling it up, which I WILL DO. Hang in there guys, I know it hasn't been updated in forever...(since Nov. 04) but yeah. It's coming, sometime in the future. Like I said, IDK when. I apologize to the many who like that story, IT'S COMING! I feel like I can't reassure you enough...but consider yourselves reassured. I'm soooooo sorry guys, again! From the bottom of my writer's heart! I absolutely HATE that you guys have had to wait so long for that. Once again, I'M SORRY!_

_I just was messing around on my old computer and I was reading all my chapters (from my Degrassi ones and a FRIENDS one I'm working on) and I realized I actually have READERS on here who actually LIKE my stories. So I'm like, 'hey, Erin, here's an idea: get your (you know) back on the site and update 'em!'. Well, so I saved some stuff onto my new USB thing and brought it up to my new laptop and yeah you get it. I saved it on there and updated. So, SY's COMING (promise!) and I also found this one. It's a story I wrote like, way back yonder. IDK when it was written, but I read it and LOVED it. I realized this is a story that's worth posting again. Yes AGAIN. It was previously posted and got deleted cause of like some ratings issues or whatever. So the first chapter (or prologue) ain't that bad, but the episode part is kinda like R. Yeah R. Love scene, kinda graphic (won't tell with who, but I think you guys are smart enough to figure out the couple after reading this). I gave it a PG-13 rating before, and they took it off cause it should have been R. Oh how smart I am. Not really._

_So remember that one eppy back in season 4? Moonlight Desires? Ah, I'm sparking some light bulbs in your heads, I know I am :) Anyway, this story is based on that. When I heard about that ep, I started thinking about a storyline that would be ideal to me; the way I wanted the episode to go. So...here it is. Here's what I was thinking. It's about Sean and Emma. Enjoy._

* * *

Sean Cameron laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking. It had been a little over a week since he'd come back from Wasaga Beach, and he truthfully couldn't be happier about his decision to come back to Toronto. He was very glad he'd chosen to spend time with his parents, because it had really helped him put his life in perspective. But he'd known that he couldn't stay there long. Ever since grade 7 he'd felt like he belonged in Toronto, at Degrassi. It was his home. He loved it there. There had been two things missing during his stay at his parents' trailer in Wasaga. One was the feeling of security and sense of belonging that Degrassi gave him. And the other was the ever-enchanting presence of the girl who he'd been captivated by since seventh grade: Emma Nelson. 

That was one of the things Sean had thought about a lot too at Wasaga, his feelings for Emma. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd always cared about her; that had been proven evident when he'd protected her from a bullet. And then, on the beach, when he apologized to her for their freshman year experiences; he had felt really good about having done that. But when Emma had looked at him from the retreating car when her, Ellie and Jay had left his parents', that was the moment he realized he was still in love with her. He'd never really stopped loving her, it was just sometimes he was really good at hiding it.

Ellie Nash was another thing Sean had thought about a lot in Wasaga. She had been his girlfriend for 10 months, including the time he'd spent in Wasaga. He had been thinking about their relationship for a while, and he had finally decided to break up with her. Lately she was just getting to be too much for him, so he ended things between them. As Sean had expected, after the breakup, Ellie had fallen into a state of depression. He kind of felt bad for her, but the good thing was he was that much closer to getting his dreams back.

But what Emma had been doing after the shooting shocked Sean to the bitter core. He never, ever thought, even in his wildest dreams; that she would be hooking up with Jay Hogart. It just seemed literally impossible. The two were polar opposites. Jay was Degrassi's resident bad-boy bully, and the guy who had been responsible for turning Sean into a wannabe gangster. Emma, the amazing Emma, was a benefactor to all people and an avid environmentalist. She was the reason Sean had started recycling, and she had just always seen the good in him, no matter what. He just could not for one second believe Emma had been going down on Jay at the ravine, where she had given Sean the most amazing kiss of his life just a year earlier.

He remembered his arrival back into the little world of Degrassi a week ago. The first thing he had done was go over to Ellie's and break up with her. (Shortly after Sean left, Ellie had moved back in with her mom because she couldn't keep up with the rent.) Then, at school, he had found out about Jay and Emma, and that wasn't too thrilling. Sean had gotten into a fight with Jay over her, because they both harbored feelings for the blonde and wanted her. Finally, Emma, stuck in the middle, had to choose between the two guys and pick which one she wanted. When Emma had finally arrived at her decision the next day, it was her words that would echo in Sean's heart forever.

"Jay, it's been fun, but sorry. I love Sean."

* * *

_So yes this is the prologue. There's the actual episode part after this, I have that written too. Well obviously since this thing's a repost. Haha. Well, review and tell me what you thought...if you remember this (who would?), if it's something worth posting, if MD is old news, if you just don't care either way, what. I enjoy your feedback! AND SENIOR YEAR IS COMING to all my faithful readers of that story! ..xox erin.._


	2. Moonlight Desires DMW

_Hey guys what up? It's Erin again. So here's the actual episode part of the story, the last one was JUST THE PROLOGUE. It was like a montage thing of what happened in the previous eppy (i think it was called Love Will Tear Us Apart). Ummmm...and keep in mind that I KNOW this is not the way the actual episodes played out (due to a review I got on the prologue is the reason I'm saying that) this is just my take on what I would have liked to have happened. So here's the actual episodeMD (written my way)._

**_moonlight desires: the episode done my way_**

* * *

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

"Mmmm, oh my god." Emma moaned quietly as soft kisses were simultaneously placed on her neck. She tightened her grip on her new boyfriend and sighed in contentment. She reveled in the happiness that had been brought to her by the decision she'd made a week ago. She was completely right. Being with Jay had been fun, but that's all it was. Fun. She had never truly felt anything for him. She was just vulnerable and confused and wanted to have a little fun.

But for the past week, Emma's life was slowly beginning to make sense again. Everything in her life had slowly begun to get back to the way it had been before the shooting. And the only reason it had, Emma knew, was the guy she'd chosen: Sean. She loved him a lot, especially since he had long ago given up the Eminem act and was just himself. Truthfully, he was the only guy she could be herself around as well. Besides, he knew her so well and could tell when she wasn't herself.

Sean abruptly sat up on his bed. "Baby," Emma groaned, reaching for him, "come back." Sean continued to sit on the edge of his bed. "Come on, Sean, honey." Emma pleaded again, getting up on her hands and knees and crawling over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently massaged him. "Whatcha thinking about?" Emma cooed in his ear. Sean smiled to himself. He loved it when she cooed like that. It was extremely sexy. He suddenly turned himself around to face her. She dropped her hands from his shoulders, wrapping them around his waist. "Emma." Sean spoke. Emma took a hand and brushed it through his hair. "What, baby?" She responded. Sean thought for a second, then spoke again. He had an idea.

"Don't you think it's time for some music?" Emma looked at him strangely. "Can't it just be quiet?" She asked seductively. "Well, just let me turn it on." "Ok, whatever." Emma laid back down on the bed and sighed. Sean walked over to the radio and turned it on. He then walked back over to his girlfriend, who was laying face-up staring blankly at the ceiling. "Em, I'm gonna go to the washroom, ok? I'll be right back." "Fine." She said, not breaking her stare. Sean leaned down and kissed her lips before walking out of the bedroom. He smiled to himself. "And Em, baby, keep the radio on ok?" Emma sighed, still staring at the ceiling. "Whatever, I will." Emma wondered why the radio was suddenly so important to Sean. 'First he interrupts our make out session, now he's obsessed with the radio.'

Sean walked out to the kitchen of his new apartment. "Thank God I got a phone in this dump three days ago." He said to himself. He picked up the phone and smirked as he dialed the number of the radio station that Emma was hopefully still listening to.

Emma kept herself in the same position on the bed when Sean re-entered the bedroom. "Um, Sean, can we get back to business yet?" She asked impatiently. "I think we need to hear this song first." Sean adjusted the volume on the radio. This made Emma mad. "Sean, why are you…." "Ssh" He quieted, and a voice came over the airwaves.

_We have just received a very sweet request for a song by a boy named Sean Cameron from Toronto._

Emma looked quizzically up at her boyfriend, who just smiled down at her happily.

_Sean wants to dedicate this next song to his girlfriend Emma Nelson, who he describes as an amazing, sweet, beautiful girl. He says he is so thankful that he came back and you chose him, Emma. So this one's for you, girl._

Emma looked up at Sean again, but this time she smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, Sean! That was so sweet!" She was shocked that he called in to dedicate for her. "Anytime, baby. Like the announcer said, this one's all for you." Emma stood up and walked over to Sean. She grabbed him in a hug and just stood there holding him as the announcer revealed the song: Edwin McCain's 'I Could Not Ask For More'.

_Lying here with you, listening to the rain_

_Smiling just to see the smile upon your face_

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_

_These are the moments I'll remember all my life_

_I found all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_Looking in your eyes, seeing all I need_

_Everything you are is everything to me_

_These are the moments, I know heaven must exist_

_And these are the moments I know, all I need is this_

_I have all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_I could not ask for more than this time together_

_I could not ask for more than this time with you_

_Every prayer has been answered, every dream I've had has come true_

_And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be_

_Here with you here with me_

_Oh_

_And these are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_

_Yeah, these are the moments I'll remember all my life_

_I've got all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_I could not ask for more than this time together_

_I could not ask for more than this time with you_

_Every prayer has been answered, every dream I've had has come true_

_And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be_

_Here with you here with me_

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me_

_'cause it's all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_No, I could not ask for more_

Emma smiled genuinely as she held Sean, their bodies swaying back and forth to the music. "Sweetie, this song's perfect. Thank you." Emma looked up into Sean's eyes with that same genuine smile. He returned the smile with a response added. "No, Em, you're perfect." This remark made Emma blush. She giggled, catching Sean's lips in her own. He responded to the kiss with pure passion.

The kiss lasted as long as the song did. As it ended, however, Sean broke his lips away from a very blissful Emma, singing the last lines to her in his sweetest voice possible.

_"I could not ask for more than the love you give me_

_'cause it's all I've waited for….._

_And I could not ask for more………"_

"Aw!" Emma gushed as the song ended. "I can't remember ever hearing you sing before, Sean! That was so cute!"

"I love you Emma." Sean said with pure emotion. "I love you too Sean. So much." Emma responded. She linked Sean's fingers together with hers and led him over to the bed. She put both hands around his neck and gave him another soft kiss full on the lips. "That's why…"Emma took one of Sean's hands in hers and gave him a sweet smile before placing his hand on her belt buckle, "tonight, I'm all yours." Sean leaned over to his girlfriend and kissed her passionately. "You are so amazing Em." He smiled at her, almost glowing with passion. Emma reached for Sean's free hand and rested it in hers. She kissed his palm, then looked up into his eyes and spoke again. "You're holding my heart, Sean. What are you going to do with it?" "This." Sean said as he lightly pushed Emma down on the bed, adjusted himself on top of her, and kissed her sweetly.

Emma could almost swear she was at a Fourth of July fireworks show. She was so completely in awe. She had waited her whole life for this, for a guy to sweep her off her feet and love her like Sean did. It was an unbelievable feeling. True, she had gone down on Jay a month ago, and yes, it had been really fun with him, but it was absolutely nothing compared to being with Sean. With him, it felt as if she was floating somewhere above cloud nine. She loved it.

Sean laid on the bed in shock. He couldn't believe it. Tonight was 'the night'. He was going to make love to Emma. He felt like the luckiest guy on earth. At that moment, about a billion thoughts and questions raced into his mind, but he immediately disregarded each and every one of them. All except one. Her. Emma. The girl who had captured his interest in grade 7 and still had every bit of it. He still felt a pang of guilt now and then for all the shit he'd put her through freshman year, but he felt like there was an understanding that passed between them in Wasaga when he'd apologized; it was all behind them now.

Emma reached her hands behind Sean and pulled his white t-shirt off. It was all she could do to keep from going completely crazy as she watched his muscles flex. 'Oh god, he's so hot' she thought. Sean looked down at Emma and caught her staring at his chest. He smiled and rolled them over so she was now on top of him. He then reached behind her and pulled off her green tank top. "Wow, you sure you weren't planning on getting some tonight?" Sean looked up at Emma's black satin bra trimmed with black lace and smirked. Emma smiled slyly. "Maybe." she replied. "Very sexy, I like it." Sean glanced up at Emma again, who giggled and caught his lips. She kissed his lips, then swooped down and dove for his neck. Sean let out a moan. He reached down, undid Emma's belt, and slipped off her denim miniskirt to find she was wearing a red thong. "Damn, baby, you just got all the goods, don't you!" Sean exclaimed. "I love it. Everything about you is sexy, Nelson." Sean captured Emma's lips in another kiss. "Yeah, see, that's another thing we got in common." Emma said breathily in between his kisses. She reached down and, as she said her next piece, undid and pushed off his jeans. "Everything about you is sexy too, Cameron."

Sean and Emma rolled around on the bed making out like that for fifteen minutes. Then they removed all of their clothes and embarked on the best and most meaningful night in their lives. They weren't only both losing their virginity that night; they were both losing it to each other. They couldn't be happier.

**MONDAY**

Emma walked up the stone steps of Degrassi Community School and let out a sigh. 'Great, just another wonderful week at DCS.' She thought sarcastically. She glanced around the front of the school to see if Sean was there yet. The two had driven separately to school. They both had just recently gotten their licenses, and they both liked to drive as much as possible every day. "Damn, my honey's not here yet." She mumbled to herself.

All the sudden she felt someone trail their finger down her back. She jumped a little and heard a deep, hollow laugh behind her. An all too familiar laugh. "Yo green peace." It was Jay, just as she'd thought. Emma turned around and rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Jay?" she said. "Whoa, Emma, go easy. Can't we just talk a sec without you all spazzing out and shit?" Emma folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "Sure, yeah, so what you want?" Jay smirked down at her. "I heard from Alex that you finally gave it up and got some from Cameron last weekend." Jay winked at Emma, which almost made her shudder. When she was with him, he'd actually looked normal for once. But, now that all the fun was done, he was back to the same old thing. Dressing like he always did. The headphones, big jackets and hoodies, ski cap. The way Sean used to dress, all bad-boy and gang-banger.

"So did you?" Jay questioned again. Emma looked at him. "Who'd Alex get that from? Is it gossip?" "I don't know where she heard it. I think, yeah. Now I know. That little preppy hot chick, Manny." Emma started to fume.

Manny Santos was supposed to be Emma's best friend, but lately she'd been giving out every little detail of Emma's life to anyone who had ears. Of course, Saturday afternoon, Emma had called Manny to gush about the most magical night of her life, and to of course pour praises on Sean's name. Manny had, of course, been comparing Emma's first time with her own. She had lost her virginity to junior Craig Manning a year ago, and had become pregnant because of it (Craig hadn't used a condom). Emma had made sure Sean had used a condom; just to be sure the same thing that had happened to Manny didn't happen to her. But Manny must have told other people that night or on Sunday about Sean and Emma, because then how on earth would Alex know, much less Jay? Manny was getting to be a total gossip machine, like the JV head cheerleader, junior Paige Michalchuk. Emma sighed once more.

"So is it true green peace?" Jay once again stared down at her, and Emma began to feel weird. She didn't like this, was Jay pressuring her? Emma decided to try and get Jay mad. So she flashed him a big smile and stated proudly, "Yes, Jay, it's true. One hundred percent. I lost my virginity to Sean Cameron." Emma sassily flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, and with that, walked the rest of the way; up the stone steps, through the double doors, and into Degrassi.

Meanwhile, Jay stood outside, pissed about two things. He was mad at Emma for gallantly standing up to him and telling him off like that, and he was also envious of Sean. The one thing no one knew was that while he had been fooling around and having his fun with Emma Nelson, he had developed feelings for her in the process. No one knew that minute detail about him, not even Emma herself. He had become really good at disguising his feelings for her ever since she got back with Sean. He was even surprised himself: that he actually liked the one girl he had once hated with a passion.

* * *

Sean walked into Degrassi Community School about fifteen minutes after Emma had. The first thing he did upon entering the school was look around for her. She was, of course, nowhere to be found. 'That's just great'. Sean thought. "What am I to do alone for the ten minutes until school starts?' All the sudden, he saw someone he knew he needed to talk to; to set things straight, see how she was doing and stuff.

Sean walked over to Ellie nervously. How do you talk to the girl who you caused depression for? "Hey El-ellie." He managed to stumble out. Ellie turned around, and began shooting daggers out of her eyes when she saw who it was that called her name. "Well, well, well, Cameron; what could a sorry ass like you want from a little depressed freak like me?" Ellie retorted. "Whoa, Ellie, calm down. I just want to talk." Sean looked at Ellie as if she'd suddenly sprouted a second head. "TALK! That's all you ever do is talk. You say you love someone and even offer them a place to live, and then you run off to drunken mommy and daddy and stick the girl you supposedly love with the rent." Sean glared right back at his ex-girlfriend. "Eleanor Nash, do not call my parents that!" Ellie rolled her eyes. "Dude, Sean, you sound like my mom when she's mad. Get a grip."

Sean was getting angrier by the second. "Oh my god Ellie. No, I think you're the one who needs to get a grip." Ellie continued to shoot daggers at Sean with her cold eyes. "Yeah, you're the one who called my parents drunkards. I don't call your mom that." He continued. Ellie just shot a blank stare in Sean's direction. "Well, that's what they are, drunkards. See Sean, I tell the truth. I think it's something you need to do too." Sean's face heated up. He was getting infuriated. "Ellie, come on. Don't do this. I just wanted to talk; I hoped you'd be sane enough to have a civilized conversation." Ellie glared back at Sean with her own heated fury, and let out many unused daggers in her eyes. She was tired of Sean, and would do anything to get him gone. Finally, she just went ahead and said it. She just didn't care anymore.

"Go to hell, Sean Cameron. Go to hell." The bell sounded and Ellie gathered up her books and walked to her first period class, leaving a very pissed off Sean fuming in the middle of the hallway. He finally gave up and let his anger out, and he felt a small tear trickle down his cheek onto his neck.

Emma had, from a distance, witnessed the whole confrontation between the ex-lovers. She slowly walked up behind her man and wrapped her arms firmly around his waist. "Em…" Sean choked out, turning around to face her. "Ssh, it's ok." Emma held Sean and let him cry into her hair. She felt so bad for him, all she wanted to do was be there to hold and comfort him. Sean burrowed his nose into Emma's hair. He breathed in the wonderful scent of coconuts. 'God, I love this girl.' Sean thought, melting into Emma's comforting embrace. He could stand with her forever. "Ok, Sean." Emma lifted her boyfriend's head up, wiping away his tears with the pads of her fingers. "Come on, we're late for homeroom." Sean sniffed. "No Em, don't worry, that was the three minute bell. That…" Sean stuck up a finger and the bell sounded, "is the real bell." Emma laughed and interlocked her hand in Sean's and the two snuck into homeroom with none other than Mr. Simpson.

**Later that day…**

Sean and Emma sat in the hallway at noon, eating their lunches side by side. Emma loved lunchtimes spent with Sean in the hallways. There was always a sense of peacefulness sitting with him in silence. They hardly ever talked, but were just together. It was like a continuous unspoken conversation.

"Ooh, look. It's Greenpeace and Eminem, having lunch together. How cute!" Both Sean and Emma lifted their heads to find Jay towering over them, mockingly clutching his heart. Sean spoke, while Emma sat in confused silence. "Hey, look, it's Hogart. Don't you have a gang you're supposed to be meeting up with right about now? And where's your bitch?" Jay stared down at Sean. "Ha-ha very funny. And don't bring Alex into this." Sean slowly stood up. "Bring Alex into what exactly? What do you want Jay?" Sean looked at Jay, confused. "That," Jay pointed at Emma, who was still sitting on the floor, hanging onto her sandwich; "is what I want." "Emma's sandwich? Why would you want that? There's chicken nuggets in the caf and I know you love them." "No, you see, you don't get it." Sean looked at Jay, still confused. He was beginning to get what exactly it was Jay wanted, but he didn't want to believe it for one second.

"No, she's what I want." He pointed once again at the still confused looking Emma. "I want some more of that." Sean glared at Jay. "Well guess what. Emma's mine now so you better back off. Got it?" "Got this?" Jay shoved Sean into the locker behind him. "Whoa, buddy. Let's not get out of control." Jay half glared, half smirked in Sean's direction. "Hey Cameron, I'll fight you for her, again." Jay paused, then spoke again. "She's quite some fun, isn't she?" He let out a hollow laugh, then continued. Sean glared at Jay. He didn't want to completely lose it, not in front of Emma. But first Ellie, now this? He couldn't take it, two fights in one day. "Oh, man, Cameron, I know you know about how much fun she is. Didn't you two get it on Friday night?" Sean's face broke out into red and he gritted his teeth. _Temper check, your girlfriend's right there Sean,_ He thought to himself. He figured that he'd just tell Jay off and be done with it. So he drew a deep breath, and spat out whatever came to mind.

"Hey, Hogart the Great." Jay looked at Sean and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm talking to you boy. Emma right there," Sean gestured to his girlfriend, who now had her knees to her chest and was cowering over them, "is not an object. She's a wonderful human being. Yes, I did make love to her last weekend. And you know what? Personally, I don't think you are capable of expressing a certain emotion called love. You just think of girls as toys to be played with. They're more than that, Jay." Sean sat down and put his arm around the scared and confused Emma, drawing her in to him. He looked up at Jay again. "They're more than that. I know I used to think I was one of you losers and dress like you and act like you and shit, but you know what?" Sean turned his head in Emma's direction and kissed her cheek. "I'd never think of women as objects."

Jay turned around. "No, you know what Cameron?" Jay cast one more burning glare in Sean and Emma's direction. "You're the loser." Jay shook his head and walked off. "What a wuss." He muttered under his breath. Sean overheard that, and gritted his teeth behind Jay. He started to get up to go over and give Jay what for, but Emma gently tugged his arm.

"Sean, don't." He sat back down and kissed her cheek again. "Yeah, baby, you're right. He's so not worth it." He leaned against her, and she rubbed his arm soothingly and comfortingly. Emma looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. "Sean, I am so proud of you for keeping your temper and not fighting Jay. That was so cool of you." Sean cast his stare somewhere off in the distance. "Yeah," he sighed, "it probably was." Emma kept her gaze up on him, although he was still staring off into space. "No, Sean, baby, it was. It really was." Emma thought for a second before adding, "and what you said was really sweet." Sean looked back down at Emma, who was smiling sweetly up at him. He lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

"I love you Sean Cameron." She said softly, interlocking her hand in his. Sean smiled. "I love you too Emma Nelson." He said right back, making Emma smile in turn. The pair sat in silence, holding hands and leaving the remains of their lunches untouched, until the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

Ellie stood at her locker at the end of the day, putting her books away. Suddenly, she saw one of her biggest enemies walk past, out of the corner of her eye. Ellie slammed her locker shut and followed the girl with a hectic pace.

"Bitch." Ellie said. The girl kept walking, pretending to be oblivious to Ellie's anger. "Bitch!" Ellie cried out, and Emma spun around in rage.

"Okay, El." Emma spat. "What the heck have I done that's so bitch-worthy?" Ellie furiously sighed. "Oh, I don't know Em. Hmm, let's see…oh yeah! First you go and steal my boyfriend, then you have sex with him, you whore!" "But…" Emma tried to defend herself. She was shocked at Ellie's outburst, but after making love to Sean last weekend, had silently prepared herself for Ellie's name-calling. She knew it was coming.

"You know what, Nelson? Whatever, you slut." Ellie angrily spat. She walked away, snapping her elastic band against her wrist.

Emma took a deep breath. "Um, ok Nash. Cameron dumped you way before he ever came crawling back to me." She yelled back in reply. Ellie shot her a glare from where she'd stopped a few feet away. "Whatever." Ellie gave her elastic band another snap and walked on. "Yeah, Sean was sick of dealing with your sorry problems. He wanted to be with someone who makes him feel like he's worth it." Emma yelled, but was almost positive Ellie didn't hear her. She sighed. "Oh well," she muttered quietly to herself. Just then Emma felt a pair of strong arms wrap securely around her waist from behind. She turned around in those arms to face the love of her life.

"Hey sexy." Emma greeted him, nuzzling his neck with her nose. Sean lifted her face up to his and kissed her. "Hey love." He greeted back. Sean gestured down the hall. "What was that?" Emma let out another sigh, tilting her head to the side. "Just another classic Ellie Nash outburst, you know." Sean laughed. "Oh, believe me babe, I know." He looked down the hallway. "Sometimes she can be so irrational." "Yeah, Sean. Ellie's been having a lot of outbursts ever since you left for Wasaga. And most of them have been directed towards me." Emma told her boyfriend, leaning her head on his shoulder. "And I have no idea why." Emma felt a warm tear trickle down her face onto Sean's black t-shirt. He tightened his grip around her waist.

"I know why Ellie's constantly pissed at you Em." Sean whispered in her ear. Emma lifted her head up and looked into his face. "Why?" She murmured. "Because you're the one I've always truly loved, and she's jealous of that." Sean whispered back, smiling at her. Emma returned the smile, leaned up, and kissed him. "I love you." She stated quietly, almost whispering. Sean looked down at Emma, her eyes closed and her head back on his shoulder. "I love you too, babe. I love you too." Sean brushed a hand through Emma's long blonde hair and smiled to himself. Emma stood in the middle of the hallway, breathing in the sweet scent of Sean's cologne and letting him hold her. At that very moment, both Sean and Emma were feeling like the luckiest people in the world.

**THE END**

_...please review! Your comments are soooo appreciated! --xox erin--_


End file.
